Bajo el reflector
by iwanaha
Summary: En su última noche caracterizados, los hermanos Hell deciden salir a un club, pero los tragos los hacen perder sus personajes y sus sentimientos más profundos quedan expuestos. Después de recobrar su cordura que será de Ren y Kyoko?
1. Chapter 1

_Skip Beat es propiedad intelectual de_ Yoshiki Nakamura

Hola! Les comparto mi primer fic de Skip Beat, inicia cuando está terminando la grabación de Tragic Marker.

Para los que vieron el animé o el manga pero no leyeron el manga y por ende no conocen a los hermanos Hell les dejo un pequeño resumen abajo, aunque el manga no es algo que se deban perder, es genial.

Comienza algo subido de tono, pero luego es más tranqui por un tiempo, me iré adaptando a sus deseos . En fin les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: cuando todo comienza a complicarse**

 **Ren POV**

Acabábamos de regresar al hotel luego del último día de grabación de Tragic Marker, por la noche teníamos el vuelo a Tokio, ya se acercaba el fin de los hermanos Hell, era triste pero también liberador. Amaba tener a Kyoko cerca (bueno, en realidad era Setsu), pero estaba causando estragos en mi, ya casi no podía contenerme, ella estaba totalmente inmersa en su papel lo que lo hacía aún más insoportable.

-Flash Back-

 _-Setsu- la llamé bien alto ya que ella estaba en el baño y yo ya en la cama- ¿a que hora dijisteque cambiaron la grabación de mañana?_

 _-A las 7:30 así nos desocupamos más temprano- dijo mientras salía del baño solo envuelta en una toalla O.O -mis ojos_

 _-'Qué haces?- le dije al verla salir así, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, es algo que Setsu haría claramente, pero era demasiado verla así._

 _-Olvidé mis bragas- dijo como si nada, vino a su valija, la sacó y emprendió caminó nuevamente al baño pero ni se molestó en cerrar bien la puerta, solo siguió hablando._

 _\- A las 6 te despierto así tienes tiempo de desayunar- volvió a salir en un vestuario que difícilmente podría llamársele camisón, era diminuto y algo transparente, parecía solo ropa interior; la estaba mirando al borde del colapso, me volteé quedando boca arriba mirando el techo, intentando recolectar imágenes de cualquier cosa que no sea su cuerpo._

 _-Nii san?_

 _-Qué?_

 _-¡Te estoy hablando!- me recriminó parada a mi lado, la miré de reojo, tenía los brazos en jarra y expresión seria, ese camisón dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y se veía increíblemente sexy, esto es una tortura._

 _-Te decía que si quieres dormir un poco más puedo prepara un desayuno para llevar, después de todo, al terminar tenemos que preparar todo y salir al aeropuerto, va a ser un largo día._

 _-S,i como quieras Setsu- dije suspirando_

 _-¿Te molesto?- dijo enojada, no podía ser diferente con el carácter que tiene, el suspiro no había sido adrede._

 _-Solo estoy cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza- me excusé_

 _-Si te siente mal me hubieses dicho antes –dijo cambiando su tono completamente- a ver levanta la cabeza- comenzó a hacerlo por si misma_

 _-Para?_

 _-Así te masajeo la sien para que te alivie_

 _-Está bien ya va a pasar_

 _-¿No quieres que te ayude?- dijo haciendo un puchero, porqué me hace esto? Me va a volver loco_

 _-Ok Setsu- me rendí, me levanté sobre los codos a ver que quería. Se sentó en la cabecera con las piernas cruzadas y dio palmadas para que me recueste sobre ellas._

 _Cuando tomé la posición que ella quería me miró dulcemente y sonrió_

 _-Lindo Nii san, solo relájate que tu imouto se hace cargo._

 _La posición me daba toda una nueva perspectiva de sus senos por lo que cerré los ojos inmediatamente. ¿en qué maldito momento se me ocurrió decirle que tengo dolor de cabeza?_

 _Comenzó a masajear suavemente mi sien, he de admitir que se sentía muy bien, con los ojos cerrados y obviando el como estaba (casi) vestida, era muy relajante._

 _Luego siguió por detrás de mis orejas y el cuero cabelludo también._

 _-Eso se siente increíble- dije totalmente relajado_

 _-Estás mejor?_

 _-mjm- no quería ni hablar, se sentían demasiados bien sus suaves y tibias manos._

 _Siguió por el cuello, los hombros, los brazos…luego mi pecho y costillas; podía sentir sus senos cerca de mi rostro, ya estaba comenzando a subir la temperatura, pero se sentía exquisito_

 _-Estás un poco tenso nii san, quieres que te haga un masaje de espalda? Tu cuello está algo contracturado_

 _Mmmm peligroso… Al diablo! se siente muy bien y no estamos haciendo nada extraño_

 _-¿Quieres?- le dije ilusionado, abriendo mis ojos para darme con un primer plano de sus senos tras esa fina tela. No debería haber abierto los ojos, no debería haber abierto los ojos, no debería haberlos abierto…_

 _( emmm a ver cuando llegue a Japón tenemos que encontrarnos con el Presidente, luego comer con Yashiro,por la mañana libre, a la tarde sesión de fotos, luego…)- pensando en su agenda para distraerse_

 _-Seguro, date la vuelta- dijo al tiempo que se paraba sobre la cama; no quise ni mirar esta vez, solo obedecí y sentí como se hundía el colchón a medida que se acomodaba a la altura de mis caderas y se sentaba sobre mi trasero ¡diablos!_

 _-Esto es comodo-dijo riendo_

 _Ahhh lo está disfrutando pequeño demonio, acaso no me ve como hombre? Cómo está tan cómoda haciendo eso?, vestida así y yo ni siquiera estoy usando remera, realmente solo me ve como su sempai…_

 _Comenzó a pasar sus manos suavente por toda la espalda, luego más fuerte, por el cuello y hombros_

 _-Si, bastante tenso- murmuró_

 _Siguió por las escápulas y continu´´o bajando._

 _Me concentré en las sensaciones y no en la situación así podía mantenerme frio y relajarme; pero cuando siguió bajando por los costados hasta la altura de mis caderas la cuestión se compicó y tenía que luchar por controlarme_

 _-Mejor?- preguntó_

 _-Si si, gracias Setsu- me apresuré a decir_

 _-De acuerdo- dijo inclinándose sobre mi, pude sentir su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y luego mordió mi cuello. Me estaba provocando…_

 _Sentí como se reía.¡cree que tiene todo el control por la posición en que está?_

 _-¿Asique quieres jugar?- le dije amenazándola_

 _Volteé rápidamente y la tomé en mis brazos, girando para cambiar la posición y que ella quede abajo._

 _-Estás segura?- dije acercándome a su rostro_

 _Respiraba agitadamente y se ruborizó un poco. Já ahí está no podía jugar de esa forma conmigo._

 _Pero me percaté de la situación en la que nos había puesto, ella apenas vestida entre mis piernas y yo acorralándola en la cama a punto de besarla, me miraba fijamente sin decir ni una palabra. Por dios es tan hermnosa, y con ese rubor en sus mejillas… Es Setsu! Es Setsu!_

 _Logré, utilizando todas mis fuerzas ponerme en la piel de Caín y controlarme._

 _Le sonreí con maldad y me acerqué a su cuello, la mordí de la misma forma que ella lo hizo (más despacio)_

 _-Ahora estamos a mano imouto-chan- le susurré en el oído, y luego me levanté rápidamente._

 _Salí hacia la cocina_

 _-Donde vas?- dijo enseguida_

 _-Solo busco un vaso de agua. A dormir Setsu, ya es tarde._

 _Uff, casi no lo logro, menos mal que mañana terminamos_

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Mejor voy por los pasajes ya deben haber llegado- le dije a Setsu, me acerqué a la recepción y pedí por ellos

-Aquí están señor Hell, pero nos informaron que por condiciones climáticas todos los vuelos a Tokio fueron cancelados, la aerolínea aseguró que a más tardar por la mañana van a informar los horarios de reprogramación de los vuelos; afortunadamente su habitación se encuentra disponible hasta mañana por la tarde si desean quedarse.

-Bien gracias, tiene otra habitación disponible?

Lo siento, debido a que muchos de los huéspedes atraviesan la misma situación no tenemos más habitaciones disponibles. Disculpe

-Descuide. Adiós

¿Otra noche más? Esto va a ser difícil..

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste! Para los que no leyeron el manga (léanlo! Jajajaj) les dejo un resumen con obviamente puros Spoilers ajjajaj no será el mejor resumen pero por ahora safa un poco (si alguien tiene uno mejor y es tan bondadoso de compartirloes bienvenido jeje)

Hiper resumen de Skip Beat

Kyoko Mogami es la amiga de la infancia de la superestrella Shô Fuwa. Kyoko estaba tan enamorada de Sho que se fue con él a la ciudad en su camino para convertirse en un cantante famoso. Pero no tarda en darse cuenta que Shô sólo estaba usándola como su sirvienta personal para ocuparse de las tareas del hogar y pagar por el alquiler; por lo que ella promete vengarse, entrando al mundo del espectáculo y superándolo en popularidad. Gracias a su única y tenaz personalidad, so odio hacia el amor y a un despliegue de talento Kyoko logra captar la atención del Presidente Takarada e ingresar a LME, pero como el miembro número 1 de la Sección Love me (creado para ella) ya que carecía del principal sentimiento, que es el amor (por culpa del engaño de Sho, hay que agregar que su madre nunca demostró la más mínima pizca de amor por ella). Allí conoce al famoso actor Ren Tsugara, considerado el hombre más lindo y popular de Japón (por lo que Sho lo odia ). En un principio Ren y Kyoko se odian mutuamente (el porque considera erróneo su razón para ser actriz y ella porque el no la trata bien y le complica las cosas), pero con el tiempo generan una estrecha relación de Sempai-koai, Kyoko respeta mucho a Ren, gracias a el va mejorando como actriz y termina por enamorar se la actuación, dejando en parte su venganza de lado. Ren se enamora de Kyoko (debería decir de nuevo? Porque de niños se conocieron pero ella cree que él es Corn el príncipe de las hadas) aunque no quiere permitírselo, ya que él tiene un pasado oscuro y cree que no merece ser feliz.

El presidente Takarada, quien conoce a los padres de Ren y fue quien lo llevó con él le dio su nombre artístico y la oportunidad de crear una nueva vida, se da cuenta de los sentimiento de Ren, y quiere ayudarlo a superar su pasado y afrontar su nuevo papel en Tragic Maker, donde interpretará a BJ, un asesino a sangre fría. Pero como es un secreto quien realizará ese papel crean a Caín Hell un actor extranjero sombrío y temperamental. Para evitar Que Ren se pierda en la oscuridad que necesita sacar de su pasado para construir a BJ el presidente pide a Kyoko que sea su talismán protector, permaneciendo al lado de Cain san como su hermana Setsuka; ambos con un patológico complejo de hermanos, donde Setsu esta totalmente obsesionada con su hermano y Caín siempre la consiente y cede ante cada uno de sus caprichos, prácticamente parecen una pareja y no familia.

Convivir de esta manera les termina siendo muy complicado, ya que Kyoko también se enamora de Ren y le es difícil aceptar y esconder sus sentimientos; y Ren ya totalmente enamorado, solo no quiere que Kyoko se aleje de su lado, aunque su temor por asustarla (recordemos que le tiene fobia al amor) y el no perdonarse a si mismo le impiden expresar sus sentimientos.

Terminos:

Nii-san: así le llaman al hermano mayor

Imouto: hermana menor

Sempai (literalmente «compañero de antes») y Kohai (compañero de después) el sempai es el de mayor experiencia, el que comenzó antes, es una relación vertical, el kohai siempre debe mostar respeto a su sempai y éste transmitir su conocimiento.


	2. Capítulo 2:ups

_Skip Beat y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de_ Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ups**

 **Ren POV**

-¿Qué ocurre Nii san?

-Se retrasó el vuelo9

Oh, ¿Para cuando?

-Al menos hasta mañana

-Ya veo… podemos ir a pasear entonces?

-No veo por qué no .¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?

-Mmm haremos lo que quiera?

-Claro

_Vamos a The Globe- dijo sonriendo

-El club?

-Si

-No bailo- xq quiere ir a un club, no es algo que Caín haría

-Pero yo si y los bares son geniales, asique ahí tienes- fruncí el ceño, pero ella inclino su cabeza y me miró directamente mientras mordía su labio inferior. Suspiré, ella es imposible

-¿Cómo decirte que no?

-Gracias Nii san!

Un club, de dónde sacó esa idea? Ahora que lo pienso, muchos hombres, Setsu bailando.. no es muy buena combinación, no me está gustando esto…

Me estaba terminando de vestir cuando ella salió del baño. Tenía puesta su mini de cuero con un corset que acentuaba sus curvas… va a ser peor de lo que imaginaba

-Vas a salir asi?

-No te gusta?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-No es eso, pero mejor ponte algo más..cubierto.

-Hace calor, y el el club aún más.- Vamos?-Tomé una chaqueta que había sobre la cama y se la pasé.

-Ok vamos- le dije haciéndole seña para que se la colocara

-Nii san! Yo también quiero un poco! Dijo fuerte para que se escuche sobre el sonido de la música

-No, eres muy chica para tomar alcohol

-Pero si pasé es porque si puedo

-Solo pasaste porque el guardia se quedó petrifico, no porque haya pensado que eras mayor de edad.

-Entonces voy a bailar- Se sacó la chaqueta y me la dio comenzó a darse la vuelta y la tomé de la muñeca

-Te acompaño, no vas a ir sola

-Pero ti no bailas

-Nadie dijo que iba a bailar, solo voy contigo – (si, como un poste)

-Ok

No había hombre que no volteara a verla, debería haber insistido con la ropa…, afortunadamente cuando iban a encararla me veían a mi y desistían; si, mi cara en estos momentos no es muy amistosa (cuando lo es Caín-san?). Me apoyé en una columna mientras ella bailaba. ¿Dónde aprendió Kyoko a moverse así?, estoy seguro que en Kyoto no y no es su estilo en absoluto, pero definitivamente para Setsu esa forma de moverse tan sensual es adecuada, pero por qué le sale tan bien? Me dediqué a lanzar miradas a todos los hombres alrededor para evitar que la vean siquiera, ni yo quería verla, solo pensar en que esta noche tendríamos que compartir la habitación era demasiado, como para sumarle la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve.

Seguí tomando mi trago mientras hacía mi trabajo, pero en un momento Setsu me sacó el vaso de la mano y le dio un gran trago

-Setsu nó!

-Lo siento tenía sed; mierda esto es fuerte-Dijo mientras apretaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza. Si, Necesitaba algo fuerte para afrontar esto, no esperaba que ella lo tome- ¿Qué es?

-Podemos buscar agua… y es Green Fairy

-Que lindo nombre! –esa fue Kyoko no Setsu- Quiero uno de esos

-Olvídalo, dame el vaso- quise quitárselo pero se dio vuelta rápido y le dio otra enorme trago-¿cómo hacía para beber así?

-Ahhgg, de verdad es fuerte, pero sabe bien, que tiene?

-Devuélveme eso- y le quité antes que siga tomando, pero en 2 tragos ya había tomado casi medio vaso

-Bebiste demasiado, esto es fuerte Setsu, si nunca bebiste alcohol no empieces por esto- le recriminé

-Bueno no voy a beber más no te preocupes

Lo que me preocupa es lo que yá bebió..

-Nii san! Estás muy serio- dijo agarrándome por el cuello-baila conmigo- para llegar tuvo que colgarse por lo que era muy difícil bailar así, no es que pensara hacerlo. Pero se percató de ello y deslizó sus manos hasta mi cintura y siguió moviéndose muy cerca de mi. Trataba de centrar mi mente en la respiración o en cualquier cosa

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo en un momento, uff mejor

-Vamos te espero afuera- la tomé de la cintura mientras abría camino

-Allá está- dijo cuando divisó el cartel de W.C.

-Ve, aquí te espero

Aproveché para revisar algunos mensajes. Tenía uno de Yashiro-san , me informaba que ya estaban los nuevos horarios de vuelo (le había pasado el número para que esté atento), salíamos a las 11 am, mejor no volver muy tarde.

Estaba contestando el mensaje cundo escucho la voz de Kyoko, estaba rodeado por tres hombres y uno la sostenía por la muñeca mientras ella trataba de zafarse. Me acerco rápidamente, empujo al que me estorbaba y agarro la muñeca del que la sostenía haciéndole una llave.

-Take your hands off her!- le grito mientras giraba la muñeca para causarle más dolor

Los amigos quisieron agarrarme pero con una sola mirada los hice desistir

-Sorry man we didn't know she has boyfriend

-Get lost- de dije al tiempo que le soltaba la muñeca

-Volvamos al hotel Setu- aún estaba enojado. ¿Por qué todos tenían que mirarla y desearla de esa forma? Ella es mia!, necesito que sea mia.

* * *

Uy uy uy, creo que está saliendo a la luz Kuon…

Las frases en inglés son muy simples, las puse así para mostrar que los tipos no eran japoneses

Solo dicen "quita tus manos de ella" "perdón no sabíamos que tenía novio" (de una forma bananera como diríamos) y "piérdete"

Los hermanos Hell normalmente hablan en inglés pero este es un fic en español jejejej


	3. Capítulo 3: dejándose llevar

_Skip Beat es propiedad intelectual de_ Yoshiki Nakamura

 **Capítulo 3**

Kyoko POV

Se lo veía realmente enojado, ¿hice algo mal? Mejor dejo que se calme solo, después de todo ya estamos volviendo al hotel y si está enojado no voy a tener que hacer algo como lo de anoche, así sólo se irá a dormir…

Cuando bajamos del taxi me tomó de la mano y subimos al ascensor.

-¿Estás enojado NiiSan?- me animé a preguntar mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

-Te dije que te cubrieras más, de por si eres sexy, pero vestida así solo es para tener problemas- dijo mientras se quitaba la campera de cuero y la tiraba con fuerza contra el sofá. Espera, me dijo que soy sexy?

-¿En serio crees que soy sexy?

-Eso es obvio, me pasé toda la noche espantando esos tipos, ¿tanto te gusta que te vean?

-No me importa, el único hombre que me interesa eres tú.

-Entonces no deberías dejar que otros te vean así, solo yo.

-¿Estás celoso Nii San?- le dije con intención, me dio una mirada que me atravesó por completo

-No quiero que otros toquen lo que es mio, o no lo eres?- preguntó levantando una ceja a tiempo que s e acercaba más a mi, arrinconándome contra la pared y cambiando su mirada a la del emperador de la noche * , lo que hizo que mis piernas se aflojen - y los espíritus quedan rostizados. ¿Cómo ´puede alguien ser tan sexy? Dije sexy? Yo? Ya me fui de papel, si al diablo, este hombre es demasiado…. Uh! Setsu tiene que contestar aún, vamos reacciona!

-Por supuesto que soy tuya, así como tu eres solo mío- le contesté mientras deslizaba un dedo por su pecho, Siguiendo el recorrido con la mirada. Con eso estaría bien.

Cuando volví a sus ojos seguía mirándome intensamente, tomó mi rostro con una mano, y con la otra en la espalda baja, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo bruscamente, lo que hizo que exhalara de golpe y sentí mil mariposas en mi estómago y sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomé por la nuca y lo besé. Sus labios eran tan suaves y calientes, me apretó más a él ahora con ambas manos y volví a jadear, esta vez contra su boca. El hizo lo mismo e introdujo su lengua. Mi cuerpo estaba ligeramente entumecido y sentí que todo giraba, el seguía pasando su mano por mi cintura desnuda y mi abdomen. Cada caricia, sumado a sus labios me habían estremecer, demasiado rápido dejó mi boca y fue dejando un camino de besos por el mentón hasta mi cuello, nunca había sentido algo así, mi cuerpo cobró nueva vida, estar así entre sus brazos me transportaba a otro mundo.

-Ren- suspiré mientras aprisionaba el lóbulo de mi ojera con sus dientes y deslizaba las manos desde mi cuello por los hombros llevándose la chaqueta con ellas.

-Mi Kyoko- dijo en un murmullo, era la primera ves que escuchaba mi nombre así, envuelto en adoración y pasión al mismo tiempo, me lo decía a mi, me estaba besando de esa forma y acariciando mi cuerpo posesivamente, me estaba volviendo loca; cada vez sentí más calor y quería probar de nuevo sus labios, asique fui por ellos.

En ese momento me tomó por la cintura alzándome a su nivel y aprisionándome entre la pared y su cuerpo, borrando cualquier posible espacio entre nosotros.

Me aferré a su cuello para sostenerme, mientras Ren deslizaba una de sus manos por mi glúteo hasta mi pierna levantándola; la envolví alrededor de su cadera e hice lo mismo con la otra, dejando mis manos libres para explorar su cuerpo. Fui colándome bajo su ropa buscando sentir su piel bajo mis dedos, acariciando los músculos de su espalda.

Nuevamente dejó mi boca y marcó otro camino de besos hasta mi pecho, siguiendo el mismo camino con sus ardientes manos hasta llegar a mis senos, corrió la tela y cuando sentí el calor y humedad de su boca gemí, mi abdomen y más abajo se tensaron y me curvé acercando mi pelvis a la suya, sintiendo algo duro y caliente golpear mi centro, una corriente eléctrica le siguió, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, eso se sentía bien, demasiado bien; moví mis caderas nuevamente frotándome para seguir experimentado aquello. Me perdí de todo, solo existía esa sensación en mi cuerpo y quería más, vocalicé mis deseos y pronto sentí su miembro arremeter contra mí.. Todo se paralizó en ese momento, sentí ardor y dolor, aunque no era demasiado fuerte; clavé mis uñas en sus espalda y sus brazos me apretaron fuerte, pasaron un os segundos y el dolor fue desapareciendo, de hecho comenzó a sentirse bien. El empezó a aflojar su abrazo y a retirarse, el movimiento dentro de mi me hizo estremecer, empujé mis caderas y apreté mis piernas para atraerlo a mi. Ohhh, ssi, esto es genial.

-Más –pedí entre gemidos y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, yo seguía sus movimientos en sentido opuesto contra su cuerpo cada vez más rápido. El placer era tal que creí explotar, necesitaba más y él me lo daba, más fuerte, más profundo. Una intensa sensación se arremolinaba en mi bajo vientre aumentando cada vez más hasta que por fin se liberó y dejé salir un grito de puro placer. Todo mi cuerpo quedó laxo, sostenida por sus fuertes brazos.

Por un minuto ninguno se movió hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hace.

Me puse de pié y el aflojó el agarre dejándome ir. Acomodé mi ropa y hablé sin mirarlo.

-Disculpa voy al…- y sin terminar la frase salí hacia el baño, pero a mitad de camino me detuve y apoyé la frente contra la pared, las piernas no me respondían.

Nooo, no puedo creer que hice eso, por dios que se cruzó por mi cabeza para hacerlo?! Ahora que va a pensar de mi? Siendo tan fácil seguro se alejará de mi. Me abalancé sobre mi Sempai! Que vergüenza! No voy a poder volver a mirarlo a los ojos, ahora me va a rechazar como a todas las mujeres que se le acercan.

Holaaa! primero quiero agradecer a las nuevas seguidoras de la historia, perdón por no actualizar más seguido, tengo una vida una tanto complicada y esto es un gusto que me doy jajaj igual si siguen el manga están acostumbradas a esperar =S voy a hacer un esfuerzo para q no pase mucho tiempo, de hecho ya adelanté un poco lo que sigue, por lo que la próxima actualización no va a tardar mucho.

Que les pareció? es la primera vez que escribo así con rated M, pero no se xq se me dio un dia y aqui esta jajaj comenten lo que sea les gusto o no, recomendaciones criticas constructiva, errores sintácticos, semánticos, de ortografía... en el anterior había varios sobre todo porque hay cosas del word que cuando las copie y pegué no las tomó, ya lo voy a corregir y resubir...

sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo!

xoxo


	4. Capítulo 4: Oscuridad

_Skip Beat es propiedad intelectual de_ Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Oscuridad**

REN POV

Pude ver el cambio de actitud inmediatamente, mientras intentaba de serenar mi respiración. Kyoko bajó su cabeza y se movió tratando de pararse, asique la dejé ir. Sin mirarme a los ojos habló, pero no pudo terminar la frase siquiera y se encaminó al baño.

¿En qué estaba pensando?, en realidad ni siquiera lo hacía, soy un imbécil, ¿cómo pude tratarla así? Con un demonio! Es la mujer que amo y fui un bruto con ella!, incluso fue su primera vez y yo me porté como un neandertal. Ella confiaba en mi..soy su sempai! Ahora lo arruiné todo, no merezco su perdón, ni que me mire de nuevo siquiera, pero por lo menos debo ofrecerle una disculpa, aunque ello no cambie nada es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Nunca debí acercarme a ella.

Fui caminando hacia el baño a ver como se encontraba, debo haberle hecho daño… que idiota!

Entonces la imagen que vi me dejó totalmente helado.

Ella estaba a mitad de camino, con la frente apoyada en la pared, totalmente estática; pude ver sus manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo, y lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Me odié, me odié como nunca antes. Realmente era un monstruo, maté a mi mejor amigo y lastimé a la mujer que más he amado. Todo se vino encima, toda la oscuridad que traté de mantener a un lado, ya no iba a apartarla, y me desplomé. No merecía esta vida como Ren, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Ese Kuon nunca se alejó de mi.

KYOKO POV

Sentí un golpe a mi izquierda, lo que me hizo voltear a ver. Ren estaba de rodillas con esa expresión perdida que ya había visto antes; me arrodillé frente a él pero no lo notó, seguía con la mirada vacía. Lo llamé, pero no respondía, siquiera cuando tomé su mano como en el accidente hubo cambios. Comencé a asustarme ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía? Tomé su rostro entre mis manos intentando que me mire y seguí llamándolo.

-Ren-san?-…

-Ren…Ren!- nada- demonios qué te pasa!?

Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. No estaba herido y hasta hace un momento estaba bien, no lo entiendo, donde está su mente que no puede oírme?

-Tranquilo Ren, todo está bien- susurré en su oído, en parte para mi misma, debería llamar un medico? Aún estábamos con el vestuario de los hermanos Hell, podrían darse cuenta, quizá si llamo al director…

Comencé a sentir unos brazos aferrarse a mi y pude respirar de nuevo. Luego de interminables segundo y aún sin movernos escuché su voz, como un murmullo

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- había tanto dolor impregnado en sus palabras que podía sentirlo

-¿Qué sucede Ren?

-Yo, lo lamento tanto, no sé como puede hacerte eso, te lastimé y lo siento; no puedo creer que con todo lo que te amo haya sido capaz de algo así, de tratarte de esa manera, no puedo perdonármelo- ehh dijo que me ama? ¿a mi? Debo haber escuchado mal, el no… el no puede amar..me- y sé que no tengo derecho a pedir que tu lo hagas, de verdad no espero que me perdones, pero si quiero que sepas cuanto lo siento- ¿de verdad me ama?

Y se separó de mi, incorporándose mientras yo seguía estática, intentando darle sentido a lo que acababa de oír

-Kyoko-san?

-¿ .amas?- dije con la mirada extraviada y aún en el piso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado

-¿Dijiste que me amas?- ahora levanté la mirada clavándola en sus ojos café que me miraban extrañados, volvió a agacharse para estar a mi altura.

-Yo… claro que te amo- dijo con ojos dulces, pero luego enfrió su mirada nuevamente- Pero eso no cambia las cosas- Se levantó otra vez.

* * *

Muuuuchas gracias por leer =)

Cortito, pero pronto actualizo de nuevo si?

gracias por seguir la historiasakura-uchiha-sra sasuke, mutemuia, FabeGirl, , lashun316, luz gabriela, rouus94, Candy20086, nana3009, Negaigotox, evav262, Setsuka e Cain, May Tsubaki, Stella Dragneel, Tsuruga Lia1412 yyy okita kagura!

y por los comentarios! me encantan!, opinen o lo que quieran!

xoxo


	5. Capítulo 5: confesione

_Skip Beat es propiedad intelectual de_ Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

 **KYOKO POV**

¿Qué no cambia las cosas? Si aún quiere alejarse significa entonces que no me ama como dice…

-¿No? Entonces mientes- me paré bruscamente

-¿Qué?

-Que si fuera verdad lo q dices, eso de amarme- ¿en qué momento me lo creí?- No pensarías tan mal de mi como para alejarte- concluí con el ceño fruncido, de verdad estaba discutiendo con él esto?

-Kyoko-san…- parecía confundido ¿yo qué dije?-¿Por qué pensaría mal de ti?

-¿No es obvio?

-No, no lo es- dijo sinceramente

-Porque… hicimos.. eso, tu sabes… yyy… y no somos nada. Yo, yo soy tu koai y …por dios que vergüenza! Yo me tiré sobre ti- dije cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Estás loca? No hiciste nada malo, fui yo el que se comportó terriblemente, no debí hacerte eso, no tendría que haberte forzado así. Se supone que debo cuidarte, tratarte como una princesa, que es lo que merece;, aún más en tu primera vez, debía ser especial y yo solo

-Espera-lo corté, quitando las manos de mi rostro- ¿Qué me forzaste a qué? No me forzaste a nada, fui yo la que… uff solo recordarlo me da tanta vergüenza –puse la yema de los dedos en mis sienes

-No! Yo deb-

-No terminé- lo corté en seco, quitando las manos en un movimiento brusco- no me forzaste a nada. Es cierto, no debió pasar así, y me siento mal por eso, porque la situación y el momento no eran correctos.

-¿Entonces?-

-Pero…-tenía su completa atención y debía decirlo, por más que me costara hacerlo, pero sino lo hacía se iba a seguir culpando y el ya dijo que..- pero la persona si era la correcta- dije sin mirarlo, sabía que estaría totalmente bordó, no pensaba decírselo, nunca, pero se estaba torturando pensando que me hizo hacer algo que no quería, mientras que no era totalmente así; a pesar que no lo imaginé, lo amaba, y lo deseaba también al parecer o.o, porque en un momento de completa insanidad hice lo que hice; pensé que el me apartaría, pero eso no pasó y solo quería más de lo que me hacía sentir… el recuendo me abrumó y sentí escalosfrios en mi cuerpo, pero igualmente me sentía tan avergonzada, es mi sempai! E hice eso con el! Y saliendo totalmente de mi personaje…

-Aún así…- dijo sosteniendo mi rostro desde el mentón para que lo mire a los ojos, haciéndome regresar de mis cavilaciones- yo debía protegerte. – Podía ver en sus ojos el remordimiento, podía verlo y no quería que siga así, odiaba que se sintiera mal de cualquier forma; lo que me dio la fuerza para decir lo que estaba por salir de mis labios

-Ren-san yo…- cerré los ojos, respiré profundo y al exhalar los abrí pero miré al piso- estoy enamorada de ti.

REN POV

-Pero… la persona si era la correcta-me contestó- ¿Qué era la persona correcta?¿ osea que igualmente me hubiese elegido a mi, a pesar de todo? Wow, eso es.. algo… pero de todos modos no debió ser así, así sea la persona que quería, justamente por eso debía haberla tratado diferente, no debí haberme dejado llevar de esa manera

-Aún así…- sostuve su rostro para mirar sus ojos- yo debía protegerte

-Ren yo…- comenzó pero cerró los ojos, un suave rosado inundó sus mejillas, adorable. Y apenas en un susurro y con la vista en el piso siguió hablando- estoy enamorada de ti.

No puedo dar crédito a lo que oyen mis oídos. ¿Esta hermosa criatura dijo que está enamorada de mi? Eso es.. bueno, en realidad dijo Ren, ni siquiera sabe quien soy yo, si lo supiera ¿seguiría a mi lado?

Pero no puedo decírselo ahora, el miembro n°1 de la sección LoveMe acaba de decir que está enamorada, no puedo, no ahora; solo quisiera estar un poco a su lado antes de que se aparte, es eso demasiado pedir para alguien como yo?

Ella comenzó a retirarse, seguro ante la falta de reacción por mi parte, la tomé por la muñeca y rápidamente la atraje a mis brazos.

-Gracias- le dije al oído, era la única capaz de sacarme de mi penumbra. Podría convertirme en alguien suficientemente digno de ella como para que perdone mi pasado? Al menos debo intentarlo, no cometer más errores.- ¿Eso significa…- dije mientras me alejaba un poco para ver su rostro- que aceptarás salir conmigo?- así debía ser, primero salir, compartir juntos, todo a su tiempo.

* * *

Holaaa les dejo nuevo capii, medio caos x aqui no tengo tiempo de explayarme, vi nuevos seguidores! muchas gracias! y desde ya ya gracias por los comentarios, se aceptan propuestas criticas constructivas, monosílabos y demás jajaja

xoxoox


	6. Extra!

Extra...

Si, lo sé he demorado mucho, pues adivinen qué, tenía hace varios días escrito el capi, pero se me borró buaaaa, les dejo esto por lo pronto, ya lo voy a reescribir.

Los extra van a ser partes de la historia, pero narradas en verso, muy raro? bueno, es lo que me sale en este momento... o.o

1-

Envidio el viento que acaricia tu pelo,

la lluvia que recorre tu cuerpo,

a la fruta que roza tus labios

y al pasto que puede besar tus pies

Todo puede tocarte,

hasta la mariposa que revolotea en tu mano;

y yo, más bajo que una mosca

que, aunque la espantes

logra tocar tu piel

Y te observo a la distancia

danzar por la vida entre nubes

repartiendo gratis sonrisas

excepto al tratarse de mí

Que bajo he caído

amarte en secreto, lo admito;

sin atreverme siquiera a mirar en tus ojos

y dirigirte amables palabras,

estúpidamente cautivado

por todo tu ser.

2-

Y tomé tu cuerpo

antes de fundirme en tus ojos

ultrajando así

el amor puro que sentí por tí.

Envuelto en tinieblas

frío, soledad

te observo absorto.

He dañando otra vez

lo más preciado para mí.

Postrado en mi oscuridad

sin saber que hacer,

siento tu voz llamarte

y una vez más tu calor

me trae de regreso contigo.

No te merezco lo sé,

más egoístamente te pido

que aún así cariño

te quedes junto a mí.

3-Absorto en tu mirada

no puedo apartarme de tí.

Silenciando el fuego

acallando la felicidad

buscando no abrumarte.

Espero sea tú

quien camine hacia mí.

Contentándome con poco

tu voz, un sonrojo, tu sonrisa,

aguardando paciente así

a que te acerques aquí,

con una suave caricia,

o un beso tal vez será?

solo permanece a mi lado

el resto está de mas.

la ultima es parte de lo que se viene jeje, perdón pienso primero en verso luego sale la prosa, es costumbre, pero se las mostré jajajj

nos leemos pronto.

las quiero

xoxo


End file.
